Running from Rain
by Mon Coeur
Summary: All Human. AU B/E- Ever wondered why Bella hated the rain so much? Follow her through her afternoon to find out why. One-shot. Could be more if there is a demand.


The Storm

I love rain. My mother told me that during my childhood I would spend most of winter sitting at the window watching it fall and fall. At first it was just a fascination, starting out of boredom, but now, now it's an infatuation, an obsession. It's like I need to feel the high of rain dripping on my face and soaking my clothes. Every drop beckoning me, clouds hooking me onto their line. 'Thats what happens when you're born in April,' my Father had joked. I didn't think it was funny. You don't joke about the rain. Sure it looks innocent enough, but the enigma builds and builds until you have a whirlwind of power waiting to burst.

It was mid afternoon when I heard the unmistakably pittery-pattery noise, wait no, _melody _that is the rain. I got up off of my bed and slipped down stairs.

"I'm going out mum!" I shouted across the house as I open the door.

"Wear your coa.." She got cut off as I closed it. I walked along the road letting the rain soak into my skin. My feet followed a familiar route, they tap out a beat as I walked (1 step 2 step 3 step 4.) and I heard the sole of my flip-flop stick slightly to the pavement before meeting my feet again.

When I got there I jumped over the fence and into the open area breathing in the aroma of the wet grass. 'Get me to a doctors' I've joked with you. You thought I was different when you met me. You were confused because I walked so slowly in the rain after school as others ran past. The rain made us friends and for that it makes me love the rain even more to the point I would die happy if I spent my last moments basking in it's beauty. I look up and see you are sitting at you window, your head is bobbing along to music playing from your I-pod, probably Clair De Lune.

"Hey, Loser!" I yelled up to you and stifled a laugh as you looked around bewildered and you fell off your chair in surprise. I saw your head bob up to the window taking off your old fashioned headphones. You looked at me curiously before opening your bedroom window. Blinking away rain drops your lips cut a smile on your face.

"What are you doing, It's pouring!" You asked me your voice laced with concern. I couldn't help but notice the way your hair hung in front of your eyes when it was wet.

"Scared of getting wet, Cullen?" I teased

"Not on your life Swan."

"Well then come outside then."

"No-way! I'll get wet!" You replied incredulously and you laughed and your laugh made my heart beat faster and blushes crept up my face. I unconsciously put my hand to my face and smiled into my palm. You opened your window wider and started to climb out. You jumped down, stood across from me and looked into my eyes.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"Now, here in the rain?"

"Yes right here right now," I said taking your hands and starting to spin wildly in your back garden. I knew I was starting to get dizzy but getting high on the ecstasy of the rain falling and the world spinning round and round my eyes, I did not want to stop. We fell over on to the grass not caring for the mud. I looked back into your eyes. If one could make the rules, I'd kiss you in the rain. But I don't make the rules so I just sat and looked.

"You're mad Bella." you said in an almost teasing voice.

"Mad?" I whispered. Mad. _Mad. _You thought I was mad. Was I mad? Was I just in denial this whole time? Did I really need to see a doctor? Is obsession a sign of insanity? Why do I have such a longing for the rain, to be in it, to feel it? Is it madness? These thoughts whipped around my head as I started to feel dizzy again. I stood up shakily and started to leave.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Somewhere else Edward."

"Why?"

"Because I'm mad" I said leaving

*

I didn't know how I got there. All I know is that I had felt safe and at home. That grimy old wall was somehow better than my bedroom at the house. Even if it was crumbling and covered in weeds and moss. It's known as just The Wall and it was a popular after school hangout. The Wall was the remains of an old block of flats demolished many years ago.

All around me the wind was blowing my hair into my face, making little pinpricks of pain. A large crash of thunder like a hollow rolling rumble and the rain started flailing down harder and harder. Lightning flashed brightly and I sat and watched the sky. Oh how I loved this feeling. I gripped the wall and leaned my head back letting the rough rain fall onto my face.

Was this crazy, the electric shocks I felt as rain hit against my face?

No!

That was the most sane feeling a person could feel. I stood up, threw my flip-flops off my feet onto the muddy grass and felt myself sink into the ground slightly under my weight. I started dancing slowly twirling and leaping but then when I got to my final twist I slipped and landed face down in the mud. That was what I needed, it was the trigger, words were flying round my head.

_'I love rain' 'Thats what happens when you're born in April' 'a whirlwind of power waiting to burst.' 'Wear your coa..' (1 step 2 step 3 step 4.) 'Get me to a doctors' 'Hey, Loser!' 'Scared of getting wet, Cullen?' 'Not on your life Swan.' 'Dance with me.' 'You're mad Bella.' 'No!' 'I love rain.'_

And at that moment I realized something. I _hated_ rain. It was as if I was bound to it never to be let free. Not something I wanted but something I felt I needed. I stood up tears running down my face leaving track marks in the mud and dirt. I started running. Running from the storm. The storm of the rain and the storm of my feelings. The storm that's been oppressing me since childhood. If I kept running I could finally be free. I ran and never looked back not caring that I could hardly breath.

I left.

*

Years later in fact half a decade, I find myself walking towards The Wall. It's raining and I suddenly feel like I'm 14 again, running. Away. But I'm not 14, I'm 19 and I'm ready to be here to face the rain again because really no matter how far I run the rain will always be there. The Storm close behind it.

I see you. I see you long before you see me. You look up and brown eyes meet green. You're sitting on The wall and your hair has been cut short. It's something I don't think I could get used to.

"You dyed your hair," you say.

"Everyone knew I had brown hair. I didn't want to be found."

We stand in silence. It's deafening. How ironic. Finally you seem to find your voice.

"Why'd you leave?" you ask. I knew this was coming.

"I guess I couldn't face the storm."

"I looked for you."

"But you didn't find me. It's not going to be the same as before because I didn't come back for you." I only half lied "I came back to face the music, to conquer my inner battle and I have to do this on my own."

You nod.

"It's for the best. Just do me one favor Bella."

"Anything."

"When you're ready tell me because I plan to wait."

I smile. Maybe It's more like I remember than I thought. For now, for now I'm just going home. Even if every time it rains I run.

Fin.

**Just a short one-shot I wrote ages ago. **

**Flo.**


End file.
